


You're all I need underneath the tree

by AbbySomething



Series: Never thought that I could be [3]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Arson, Christmas Fluff, Established Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Kinda, M/M, TOTALLY ON TIME AGAIN RIGHT GUYS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't worry kiddos we'll get to jack's issues eventually, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething
Summary: Even during a time dedicated to traditions, Aku continues to surprise Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> *This is for a [jaku askblog](http://jaku-the-askblog.tumblr.com/) I run, over on tumblr. The whole universe and origin story I…still haven’t quite established fully, but it’s on the burner now. I just have a few other projects (coughMaybeThisWillBeMyYearcough) I want to finish up first!
> 
> *In this universe, however, Aku’s citadel has stopped teleporting every month, and is now situated in the center of the capital city. 
> 
> *This is seriously just a copious amount of fluff and fun for the sake of it. This is sweeter than that damn Valentine's Day fic. I am absconded from any responsibility to pay dental bills for anyone who reads this.
> 
> EDIT 2/12/2017: Welp i finally started putting all the origin shit together so please forgive me for being a butt. still gunna reveal the whooooole thing one day once MTBMY is further along but for now enjoy my frantic retconning.

When Jack awoke alone on Christmas morning, he could admit to feeling a bit disappointed. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last, but he had been looking forward to waking up and giving Aku his gift.

They had _agreed_ that getting gifts for each other specific to a holiday was, well, a bit facetious, plus Aku already ruled the world so Jack was left a bit clueless on what materialistic things Aku could possibly want from him. He knew Aku likely felt the same: Jack had far simpler tastes and wants, and thus many of the flashier offerings of this world didn’t interest him.

But this hadn’t stopped him from doing something anyway, because he knew it would mean something to Aku. He had thought about it very carefully, examining every consequence of his actions, and decided the risk would be worth it.

Speaking of…

When he climbed out of bed he almost stepped on the box beside him, and he stumbled as he tried to avoid doing just that. He leaned down when he got his footing, and then pried the lid off to examine the contents.

He had to turn it to see the note atop, in Aku’s messy scribble:

> _Do not bother looking for your regular outfit. Wear some of the other clothing I have bought you, for once, then go to the dining room._
> 
> _Love, Aku XOXO_

Jack almost laughed. How _romantic_ of the demon.

He took out the clothing that had been folded in the box, finding a plain, long-sleeve white v-neck shirt, a tan and plaid patterned button-up shirt with short sleeves, a forest green cloth jacket, a beanie that matched the jacket, a grey scarf, a pair of slightly faded dark blue jeans, long black socks, and tan ankle-length lace-up boots. Although he always preferred wearing his comfortable, all-weather gi and geta, one look out the window closest to their bed told him perhaps Aku had a good idea.

He also spotted the _tree_ in the courtyard of the garden outside, in the same spot it was every year. Already Jack felt his heart shudder at the sight.

It was the one thing they consistently argued about, every time Aku brought it out. Since he had begun living in the citadel, Jack had discovered it was one of a select few things Aku made a tradition of, even if Jack vehemently disagreed with Aku’s choice to make it as such. It had actually started long, long before Jack arrived in this future, likely since the start of the celebration of Christmas, and the plastic, gaudy thing truly showed its age.

It was easily thirty feet tall, a bright, flashy red— perhaps even more so than Aku’s beard and eyebrows— and was decorated in an assortment of trophies, trinkets, and strings of collected trashy items that Aku had amassed over the years of his tyranny. Beyond simply being completely hideous, it served as a reminder to both Jack and onlookers of just some of the horrifying, reprehensible things Aku had done.

And _every_ year, Jack tried to argue for getting rid of it, and Aku countered back that it was tradition, and “history” should not be so carelessly forgotten. Jack suspected a part of it might have just simply been Aku trying to keep parts of his life that he no longer had; whether this was a reminder to him of what he had done, in order to learn from his mistakes, or perhaps he was just having trouble letting go of the fact he no longer was the cruel, evil ruler he once was, Jack couldn’t say for certain.

Aku may have indeed started to change for the better, but Jack knew he still had his…sides. Nothing much could stop him from being a conceited, immature, mischievous _demon_ , but those traits were now directed towards better outlets. Mostly.

He showered first, drying out his hair as best he could with a towel (Aku had tried to get him to use the hairdryer before, but Jack did not enjoy having his hair frizz from all the static), before tying it up and putting it back into a topknot. That accomplished, and feeling much more awake and ready for the day, he moved on to the clothing.

Once he was down to the last few articles, the scarf and beanie, he pressed one of the decorative flame-like protrusions on the wall just outside the bathroom, and a full-length mirror came forth. He made sure he looked presentable, then considered if the last two items were truly necessary. After a minute, he put the beanie on the dresser designated to him and wrapped the scarf loosely around his neck, letting the ends drape down evenly on either side of his chest.

This world’s ideas of clothing took some getting used to, but Jack was happy to admit they were far warmer than his usual attire. He tried not to feel too awkward, regardless, as he took the present he had wrapped for Aku with him and walked down into the dining area.

He got a delighted greeting from the staff when he entered, and they ushered him into his usual seat at the head table, though Aku was still not there.

“Oh, don’t worry about the master,” one of the servers, a purple-skinned humanoid alien named Aocren, told him as he poured Jack his tea, “You’ll see him later!”

Jack had tried to tell everyone that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and to stop calling Aku “master,” but on the first point they enthusiastically insisted they were more than happy to help him and do their jobs, and on the second, well…Sometimes, Jack supposed, fear was very persistent, despite what might have changed from the past.

This morning, he was given one of his favorites: a bowl of rice, a glass of apple juice, a plate of fried fish, natto, and avocado slices, and a bowl of steaming miso soup put down last. The avocado was a new addition; he had long been hesitant to try new foods in this future, but with time, courage, and perhaps sometimes a bit of desperation, he had started to expand his tastebud horizons. But Aku had been the one to bring this, fruit? Vegetable? to their table many months ago, and Jack had grown to love it since. Even if he still wasn’t sure what it was.

He thanked the staff, as always, and they left him with strange, knowing smiles on their faces. When he looked more closely at his soup, he realized why.

He used his chopsticks to take out the note floating in the bowl, which thankfully appeared untainted. Although soaked, the note could still read:

> _When you are done enjoying your breakfast, including that disgusting thing you call “natto,” go to the gardens next._
> 
> _Love, Aku XOXO_

Jack sighed in a tired fondness, and left the note to dry on the side while he dug in to his food.

When he was done, he put his plates together only for them to be taken away by the staff, and he was herded out the door leading to the gardens shortly thereafter. He stood for a moment right there, letting himself adjust to the sudden cold, and was silently grateful the clothing kept him warmer than he had imagined, though he now saw the point of the beanie when his ears began to drop in temperature. Just because he was used to the weather here did not mean he had to endure it.

He began to walk around, not sure where Aku meant to direct him, meandering through the white-covered bushes and piles of side-swept snow littering the gardens. In the distance, the tree still loomed tauntingly, and Jack’s mouth twitched into a frown.

Something hit him just then, exploding cold all over the back of his neck. Jack whirled, fighting instincts coming in while he automatically went into a defensive stance and searched for the assailant. Of all the days he could have—

Another one hit him square in the back, and he rotated quickly again, trying to find the sources. It was only then that he realized the weapons were snow, as the one on his neck began to melt and he shuddered as the cold water ran down under his clothes.

This time, he was able to dodge the one coming from his right, but yet another struck him in the face, and familiar laughter roared from behind him.

“Oh, laddie, ya should see the look on yer face!”

Jack whirled on his heels to see the Scotsman half-hidden behind a bush, bent over with raucous laughter.

He did a double-take, reality setting in. And then three larger things hit him from all different angles, laughing and slobbering all over his face.

“Oh I do say, Jack, jolly good show, jolly good fun!” One of the assailants said in a British accent.

“Oy, back off now and give the laddie some air!” Another one said in a thick accent similar to the scotsman’s. Thankfully all three backed off for Jack to get a look once he wiped the drool from his eyes.

Three different canines smiled brightly down at him, and Jack easily beamed in joy.

“Drifus! Angus! Rothy!” Jack exclaimed, sitting up when he was given room, “But, how—?”

Rothy laughed, “Well, as they do say, it is a Christmas miracle!”

“More like an Aku-manufactured miracle…” Angus grumbled.

“Oh, now now,” Rothy waved his paw dismissively, “We may still have our differences and grievances with Aku, but when it comes to Jack we would gladly put that all aside.”

Jack blinked, a bit dumbfounded as the Scotsman drew near and offered him a hand up. Jack checked himself over, and was grateful to see his present hadn’t been squished or mangled before he took the hand and stood back up.

“Aku…did this?” he asked, even though he already felt he knew the answer.

“In a manner ‘a speakin’, sure,” the Scotsman said, patting Jack heavily on the back, “But the pup’s right: when it comes down to it, we’ll put our hatred ‘a Aku aside for ya laddie.”

“We were just happy to get to see you!” Drifus said, then shook his head rapidly to clear his drooping lips of the last of the spittle.

“Not again!” Angus shouted, and all covered their faces frantically.

Jack still laughed anyway, his heart feeling so much fuller already. It had been some months since he’d had any chance to see or speak to his friends, and to be able to spend time with so many at once was an even rarer treat.

Just then, another snowball hit him in the back of the head, and all heads turned to stare.

“What?” The thief in the white suit said, chuckling while dusting his gloves off, “Nobody said the fight was _over_.”

“I say, it was quite clear we were done with that,” Rothy said sternly, “I would think the poor boy has had enough of this assault.”

While the dog had been speaking, Jack quickly ducked down and scooped up a pile of snow into one hand, compacting it and throwing it directly into the thief’s face. The other man stumbled from the force of it, crying out in indignation.

“ _Now_ it is over.” Jack declared, smiling confidently.

The Scotsman and the dogs threw their heads back to laugh in an uproar, while the thief grumbled and wiped himself off.

—————

They spent the next few hours at a local pub, enjoying the warmth of the place, drinks, food, and company while they all swapped stories and caught up with each other’s lives from the past few months. Jack sat squished between all of them, still feeling comfortable and cozy due to their proximity. He had never felt so much joy and care from so many at one time, and the happiness was likely rolling off of him in waves at that point.

“I admit, I almost didnae recognize ya without yer dress!” The Scotsman eventually said with a chuckle.

Jack huffed, but it was all in good fun.

“Yeah, since when did you start wearing normal clothes?” the thief asked, smirking.

“I do prefer my gi and geta for most weather,” Jack admitted, “But I was informed this would be a cold day, and I wished to…bundle up.”

“Well, _I_ think you look very respectable, old boy, very good taste in clothing.” Rothy said, nodding.

“Aye, ya look good! Ya should do it more often.” Angus said after a heavy lapping at his water.

Jack felt a flush of embarrassment creep up his neck, and he tried to smile encouragingly. The truth was—

“I think Aku should be tha’ one we’re sendin’ those regards to,” the Scotsman snickered, “Isn’t that right, Jack?”

He winked at Jack, and Jack balked before the blush spread fully up and across the bridge of his nose, recalling just how the Scotsman knew that. He honestly would have rather forgotten about that altogether.

“Is that true, Jack?” Rothy and the thief said, whipping their head back around to stare at Jack with wide eyes.

The Scotsman bellowed with laughter, and Jack shot him a very upset glare instead of responding.

“It’s a great story,” the Scotsman finished with a chuckle, “But it ain’t mine ta’ tell.”

He leaned down to whisper into the thief’s ear, “But if ya get enough drinks in me I’ll be happy ta’ relay it!”

Jack went positively red at that, and the whole table cracked up. He resolutely stared into his drink, frowning deeply.

Once the noise had died down, Rothy patted Jack’s arm reassuringly.

He coughed a bit, evidently struggling, but then asked politely, “So how are things with you and…Aku? Going, er, well, I hope?”

That brought Jack’s head back up, and he blinked, openly a bit confused.

“Yes, although I am confused on why…Why I have not seen him all day.”

“I’m sure he’s plottin’ somethin’ for ya,” the Scotsman said after another drink, “You’ll just have ta’ wait for it.”

The tension in Jack’s shoulders ebbed a little, and he started to smile.

The clock chimed overhead, and Rothy sat straight up.

“Oh! Oh dear, that’s our cue!” Immediately everyone got up and shuffled out, dragging Jack along with them.

“The— the table—” Jack protested, thankfully grabbing his present before he was forced out.

“Already taken care of, laddie.” The Scotsman declared, winking down at him.

Jack was confused for a few moments, but then he pieced it together, and felt the blush begin to come back across his cheeks at the thought of Aku doing all this for him.

A few minutes later, they stopped at a large ice-skating rink, many different species and people all crowding around and skating across it. They stopped suddenly as the thief rounded on them and held forth a pair of ice skating boots.

“I have, actually never—” Jack started.

“Then this is gunna be great to see.” The thief grinned wide.

“Don’t worry Jack!” Drifus said, “It’s not that hard!”

The Scotsman laughed, clapping Jack heartily on the back once more.

“Do nae worry, we’ll give ya a little push ta’ get ya goin’!” he said, and Rothy nodded enthusiastically alongside him.

Jack let out a small sigh, resigning himself to his fate, and with their help to steady him he exchanged his other footwear for the skates, and the boots were handed over to the service counter for safekeeping. His friends helped him to the edge of the rink, but then Jack noted something else.

“But what about…” Jack protested, turning himself whilst bracing his weight on the gate.

“We have to get home for our own families and such,” Rothy said gently, patting Jack’s leg, “But we couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see you.”

Jack’s heart swelled, and he took a deep breath to keep his emotions under check.

“Thank you,” he said, looking over all of them, “Thank you so much.”

Predictably, they all hugged him at once, and the Scotsman nearly crushed his back with his enthusiasm.

“Alright, laddie,” he said, wiping at his eyes, “Ye run along now. And tell that demon he had better schedule more time with us sooner!”

“Yeah, and maybe to give us a tour of the inside of that castle?” The thief laughed, but Angus nudged him hard in the shin.

“Now now,” Rothy said, sniffling wetly, “We’ll get to see you again soon, I’m sure!”

“Goodbye Jack,” Drifus said, the last to let go as Jack got turned around by the Scotsman.

“Goodbye,” Jack said, looking over his shoulder, “And I will see you all again soon, I promise!”

With that, the Scotsman pushed him forward, and he had to concentrate on not falling over. He tried to hold himself as still as possible, and people were making way for him, but he found himself starting to lose momentum within a minute or so and he tried to take a step. Unfortunately, skating on ice didn’t quite work like that, and he slipped, propelling himself forward and straight into someone.

“I’m so sorry, I did not mean—”

“Well what did you expect, fool?”

Jack looked up sharply, and then he could feel his face brightening as recognition came over him.

Aku scooped him up in a bridal style carry, gliding backwards on the ice easily thanks to his powers, until they came to a cleared section. When they stopped, Aku stooped to put Jack down gently, but as soon as his feet were down again Jack looped his arms around Aku’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Aku’s body tensed for a split second, but then relaxed as he held Jack close, claws digging in slightly to Jack’s clothes.

Once apart, Aku spoke again in a lower tenor than usual, “Well hello to you as well.”

Jack let out a breathless laugh, pressing his forehead up against Aku’s, feeling the tingle of the spectral fire over Aku’s eyes against his skin. He ran the hand free of his present down and under the lowest crest on Aku’s head, cupping it and rubbing his thumb gently into the corner.

“Thank for all this,” Jack murmured, “But I still missed spending all of it with you.”

Aku guffawed, pulling away and bringing his hands down to grasp Jack’s waist.

“I was making arrangements for your true present,” Aku clarified, “And I…did not want to intrude on time with your companions.”

Aku was pointedly looking away at that, but Jack pulled himself closer, resting himself up against the demon’s body.

“Thank you.” It was all he could think of to say, the other emotions welling up in him too much to express.

Aku’s attention came back to Jack, and for a moment his expression softened. The demon straightened himself up again in the next second though, and patted Jack’s side.

“And now, I believe I need to teach you how to ice skate. For reasons.”

Jack gave him a suspicious look, and Aku snorted.

“Am I not allowed to be selfish once in a while?” he groaned.

Jack definitely couldn’t stop the rolling of his eyes at that, pushing himself back to allow Aku room to instruct him. Just then, he remembered the gift he still had, and he brought it around to hold in between them.

“This is for you.” he announced, squaring himself for the explanation, though he kept his face a happy neutral.

Aku cocked his head, and then gingerly plucked it from Jack’s hand. He examined it, and then threw it over his shoulder.

Jack let out a short cry of terror and annoyance, almost jumping after it, but then Aku tossed his head back to cackle as a tendril behind him brought the gift back around, unharmed.

“Later,” Aku said when he was done, returning Jack’s stern look with one of amusement, “Indulge me on this, first.”

“Is the point of this to have me cling to you for a while?” Jack questioned when Aku began to tug him gently to their right, beginning to move once more on the ice. Jack was doing just that, the strange sensation of gliding unfamiliar and a little bit scary to him.

“Details, details!” Aku snapped, turning his nose up in defiance.

Within a few minutes of going around in close, slow circles, Jack felt more in the hang of things, and felt confident enough to push on the ice carefully, encouraging their momentum. The silence, as always, was comfortable between them.

Before Jack knew it, the clock was chiming again at the next hour, and Aku brought them to a halt. The sun had already set, and streetlamps lit the area around them.

“Come,” he said, indicating to a nearby attendant as he and Jack drew closer to the edges of the rink, “Now I can take you to your present.”

—————

Once his shoes had been returned, Aku teleported Jack back into the gardens, and Jack immediately had to take a step back at the sight before him.

Some distance away, though he could still smell the burning, the hideous tree was alight with fire.

For one horrifying moment, Jack was almost gripped by panic. Nightmares and memories threatened to come forth from the depths, and he had to close his eyes for a long few seconds to get a hold of himself.

“Jack?” Aku’s voice said, a tone of concern somewhere within that voice.

Jack inhaled deeply, and brought himself back, opening his eyes when he felt back in control.

“I—” he began, then swallowed and started again, “What is this? What are you doing?”

Aku shuffled in place, the tips of his claws rhythmically clacking against each other in what Jack had come to know was his display of nervousness. He wasn’t looking at Jack or the tree, and instead was focusing off somewhere in the distance to his side.

“I have decided…it was time to be rid of old traditions. So many things have changed, and I should have embraced that sooner. So from now on, we shall make our own, newer traditions to have every year!”

He finally faced Jack, grinning wide with curved fangs fully revealed.

“I want that! With you.” He clarified himself hurriedly, ducking his head in a gesture that still betrayed his apprehension.

Jack gaped up at him, understanding what this _meant_ to Aku— for him to sacrifice this thing that he loved for Jack’s sake— but then Jack drooped his shoulders in resignation.

“Ah, Aku,” He paused, and then smiled tiredly, “Thank you, I want that as well, truly! It-It means so much to me that you would do this! But…you should open your present now.”

Aku perked up, though he appeared confused at Jack’s reaction, and he pulled forth the present from where he had stashed it within his body. He easily tore apart the wrappings, but he gripped it tightly when he pried the lid off and saw what was inside the cushioned box.

“J-Jack…” he stammered, his form giving a shake all over.

“I took a wood carving class, a few months ago,” Jack explained, “And I wanted to…placate this argument over the tree, in hopes that I— I could perhaps contribute to your tradition instead.”

Aku tenderly took out the (admittedly) crudely carved wooden ornament of himself, not much bigger than Jack’s palm, and stared at it with an unreadable expression. Jack could also feel the anxiety over his decision creeping under his skin, especially now that he knew Aku had just put the very thing the gift was meant for up in flames.

“I’m sorry you, you went through all this,” Jack could feel everything threatening to come back over him again, and he took an unsteady step back, “And I did not—”

And then Aku rushed to embrace him, squeezing him tightly and burying his face into Jack’s neck to whisper against his skin. Jack hesitated as he let his emotions run through him, then embraced Aku in turn, holding on as tightly as he wanted to in that moment.

A minute or so later, Aku abruptly lifted him, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and leaning back so Jack could brace his hands against Aku’s chest. Jack took the initiative, bumping his nose against Aku’s and looking warmly down at him.

Aku swallowed thickly, and then gripped him harder before breaking away to look up in amazement.

“Ohhh!” He exclaimed, “Look at that! Mistletoe!”

Jack followed his eyes, and then his jaw dropped slightly in utter astonishment at the demon’s audacity. A thin tendril hung the offending plant just over their heads, almost seeming like it was trying to appear inconspicuous.

Jack chortled airily, turning his head back down to find Aku giving him a very seductive gaze.

“It _is_ an older tradition.” Jack said in an alluring voice.

Aku hummed, “Mm. I think we can fit it into our new ones.”

And, as Aku pulled him in for another kiss, Jack found he couldn’t really argue with that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I will be telling the story Scotsman is referring to, eventually. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This is what Jack was wearing, for those curious: http://www.outfittrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Mens-casual-fashion-ideas.jpg (+ grey scarf)
> 
> MANY THANKS to my awesome beta, [Ka Won](http://iwalkandtalk.tumblr.com/), who reviewed this all last-minute like bc i can plan like an adult
> 
> In reference to the Aku tree, she put: COME REPENT YOUR SINS BEFORE THE BOUGHS OF DAMNATION  
> so u can laugh until u snort like me
> 
>  
> 
> *This is a fictional work with fictional characters, and any semblance to past, present, or future situations/people is pure coincidence.


End file.
